fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Phoenix Kenpo
Twilight Phoenix Kenpo (黄昏驚異拳法, Koukon Kyōi Kenpō) Is a fighting style created and practised by Markus Hotaru. And is designed to better use his Phoenix Slayer Magic in close combat. Description As Markus trained in Magic his adopted father Bolterus taught him various methods of martial arts the Phoenix had learnt over his hundreds of years alive. Markus learnt these techniques well and began to blend them with his magic. When he started his jounrey alone he began to adapt the fighting styles he was taught into his own martial arts form, he dubbed it Twilight Phoenix Kenpo for it's purpose that skims both dark and light. The style can be adapted for other elements like light, fire, water etc. There are 7 major unarmed fighting style and 3 major armed fighting styles that Markus was taught and uses within Twilight Phoenix Kenpo and also teaches to those who learn the style. It also uses "Universal Techniques" which are either used in all the styles or are techniques Markus invented and actively teaches to the students. Unarmed Styles *'Art of Heaven:' A style know for it's kicking techniques and sub-style taught in The Temple of Northern Star in Mochina Island's northern mountains, the monks at the temple are famous for blending their kicks and sword work together seemlessly, while they teach style that focus on kicking they're not afraid of using punches as well. *'Path of Earth:' A style known for it's elbow and knee techniques. It also makes good use of the head, feet and fists for fighting when used the style is brutal and do real damage to an opponant. It originates from the Temple of Crimson Earth in the southern mountains on Mochian Island. *'Tiger Claw:' A style known for it's brutal application of strength yet inner peace. The style uses clawing techniques and powerful kicks (amoung other techniques) developed over years of hard training. The monks are known to break the tips of their fingers to increase the effects of their clawing techniques. It is also known for a weird style known as the Drunken Tiger (read Tiger Claw section for info). *'Wise Dragon:' The Wise Dragon style focuses on close range clawing and seizing techniques as well as zig zag footwork. While the attacks may be similar to the Tiger Calw style it uses a more circular approch and has little high kicks prefering to focus on the lower body, kicks are normally aimed at the shins, thighs, knees and ankles. *'Soaring Phoenix:' The Soaring Phoenix Style uses long ranged kicks and beak strikes (bunching the 4 fingers and thung into a single point emulating a bird's beak). the hand strikes are designed for pressure points such as the armpit, temple, shoulder and joints. They are also used to utilize arm and wrist locks, when defending the style uses wipe circular blocks to create opennings. *'Stalking Leopard:' The Stalking Leopard style is a fast and agressive style, it uses rapid fire punches using a fist formation known as the Leopard Paw (half open palm strike using the ridge formed by folding the fingers at the first phalangeal joint). The style also uses low sudden kicks aimed at the stomach down, these kicks are designed to break an opponan'ts guard and if possible bring them to the ground. Despite it's focus on using the Leopard Paw it does use regular punches using in a similar method as the focus but these punches look more like fast paced boxing. *'Vemonous Snake:' The Vemonous Snake Style is an intresting style that uses the tips of the fingers to strike, grab and if used right kill. The practioner opens their hands flat as if placing them on a table and moves them like a snakes head moves, when attacking the fighter strikes at weak spots like eyes, throat and groin but also grab and constrict the opponant with a vice like lock. The style has very little in the way of kicks but many practioners add kicks from toher styles to suppliment the style. Armed Styles *'Falling Sakura:' A style known for it's relaxed elegant and smooth techniques, the main tactic for the style is not to meet an opponant with full strength but to flow around them like a sakura pettle dancing in the wind. The style is mainly a battojutsu style keeping the sword sheathed for the start of the fight before drawing and attack as if they drew the sword at the very start, though it is common to see a expert practioner to flow around attacks and strike with the sheathed sword. It is also known for a unique bit of Sword Magic called the Senbonzakura Technique, this technique uses magic to turn the blade into millions of shards that surround the opponant or gather around Markus then fly towards the target shredding them. *'Deadly Night:' A style known for it's deadly accuracy and speed, the style revolves around circular movements emulating the moon itself (full, half or crescent moon). Experts use circular blocks followed by deadly attacks at opennings and even striking head onto the opponan'ts blade but somehow missing the blade entirely without any hint of circling around it. When magic is used in this style it's mainly water or ice magic allowing for the mage using this style to follow up with a finishing attack from either the sword or if using water based attacks lightning magic. *'Blazing Day:' A style known for it's raw power. Effectivly the crazed cousin to the Deadly Night Style, this particular style appears at first glance to be like anyone other sword fighting style around Earth-Land but at a closer look it is much more the user of this style uses more complex footwork and acrobatic strikes, for example if used in a sword fight an skilled practioner of this style will circle his lead foot around an opponants and push forward causing the opponant to move back and trip or atleast loose balance, then the Blazing day fighter with attack with an acrobatic technique cartwheeling over the opponant using the sword as his arms cartwheeling voer the opponant while plunging the sword into their chest. When magic is involved the style uses fire or light as it's basis, though it is more common to see fire as the light version fo this style has been lost for centuries. Unarmed Techniques Universal Techniques *'Katana Kick '(刀蹴, Toushū): This is a simple yet powerful roundhouse kick. Using two or more of this technique at a time renames the attack Daisho Kick (''大昌蹴, Daishōshū). *'Lance Kick:' (槍蹴, ''Yarishū) A powerful sidekick that can be done in rapid succession turning it into Spear Wall (槍塀, Yariheri). *'Iron Fist:' (鉄拳, Tekken) A simple punch that can be used as a jab, cross, hook, uppercut etc. Using it in a chain of punches creates Iron Boxing (鉄闘, Tetsutō). *'Buddha Palm' (仏平手, Futsu Hirate): A palm strike that can be proformed as a forward palm thrust or slap with the base of the palm. A full power the attack when done as a palm thrust can send one of Daimon's beasts back at least 40 metres. *'Wood-cutting Kick' (木裁ち蹴, Kitachishū): A simple yet powerful axe kick. *'Rock Knee' (岩膝, Iwahiza): A simple yet powerful knee that can be used in a flying method known as Meteor Knee(流星膝, Ryūsei Hiza). *'Gust Elbow' (風肘, Kazehiji): An elbow strike normally used with Rock Knee, or other close range strikes. *'Pivot' (枢軸, Sūjiku): The user simply counters his opponant's melee attack with a pivot based throw using depending on the attack; wrists, hips, shoulders or ankle to throw them on the floor. The attack is normally followed up by No Mercy or Wood-cutting Kick. *'No Mercy:' (無慈悲, Mujihi) After knocking an opponant down the user leaps onto them and begins to brutally beat them into the ground. *'Deadly Falls' (致死秋, Chishiaki): This technique is a simple shoulder or hip throw using just enough strength and weight (from the opponant) to cause some serious damage. Along with openning the enemy up to extra attacks. *'Sky Kick' (天蹴, Tenshū): This is a kick that goes straight up which makes it in essence a reversed axe kick. *'Phoenix Suplex' (鳳凰背景, Hōō Haikei): After causing the opponant to spin around so their back is facing him/her. The user then grabs them around the waste and throws themself back bringing them over with him/her and slamming their head into the ground. Art of Heaven *'Form One: Rise to Heaven' (天国へ上昇：1を形成, Tengoku e jōshō: 1 O keisei): This is the basic form of the style. it involves basic strikes and kicks at first then starts to show it's style, as the form progresses it begins to use slightly more complex kicks such as double kicks and jump kicks. The upper body strikes use stright direct punches, knife hands aimed at the neck and side of the head and some elbows. *'Form Two: Divine Wind' (形2：神風, Katachi 2: Kamikaze): This form uses entirely cicular movements each punch and kick is done in a circle. It uses roundhouse kicks both high, medium and low along with wide powerful hooks and haymakers. *'Form Four: Red Heaven' (形4：赤い天, Katachi 4: Akai ten): This form involves kicks as it's primary form of attack, between some kicks is a fake out for example; either starting a kick then wobbling the lower leg to hide the direction of the kick. Or simply spinning around creating momentum for an actual kick. When used it has other techniques mixed in to create even more confusion as the technique forces opponant's to focus on the user's feet. It is also a very long form with over 500+ movements, though the full series of movements are rarely used. *'Buster' (破壊者, Hakaimono) First the waits for an opponant to punch, he then ducks under the attack and as it passes his shoulder he brings his left or right fist up to intercept it and with the right about of force shatter the arm. *'Rhythm' (調律, Chōritsu): The user attacks with a series of acrobatic break dancing like kicks, using the natural rhythm he builds up from the technique to avoid the attack. The movements also allow for easy follow up attacks. *'Flare Kick' (燃す蹴り, Mosushū): A simple technique, first the user preforms a inside crescent kick followed by a hand less cartwheel kick in one fluid combo. Path of Earth *'Phoenix Assault' (鳳凰攻撃, Hōō Kōgeki): This moves involves a series of rapid punches and knees to wear down the opponant. and is possibly one of the more common combos of the style. *'Wrath of Heaven' (天の怒り, Ten no ikari): A brutal series of strikes. First the user lands a powerful punch to the opponants face, ducks under any counter and uses a spinning elbow attack using the elbow furthest away fromt he opponant. After the eblow landsthe user uses a knee to push the enemy back for a front kicks to the stomach followed instantly by a kicks to the side of the head using the same foot via a roundkick. The final attack is a jumping elbow and knee strike finishing the form and ending the fight (with luck). Tiger Claw *'Tiger Cub' (虎幼, Tora yō): The most basic form of the style. It is build on a series of simple yet powerful punches, kicks, holds and clawing techniques. As practioners of this style must prepare their fingers for the clawing techniques so they should already be able to do some damage with even these basic techniques. The form also acts as a workout increasing muscle tone and stamina, it also allows them to build a basis for their personal style of Tiger Claw. *'Tiger's Rage' (虎怒, Toraika): A very brutal from that is rarely taught due to it's level of brutality, so much so even Markus rarely uses it let alone teach it. The idea of the form is to let your anger guide your strikes, while a concept that proves useful many practioners of the Tiger Claw style end up becoming blood drunk while using this form and kill when they never intended to. The form is highly animalistic with little signs of control. Each move is wild and rage filled, even when the opponant is down the user will leap on them brutally attacking their face, neck and chest. Markus rarely uses this despite his level of control as he feels it is degrading to his soul and humanity. *'Tiger Catching Prey' (虎捕捉餌食): Tora hosoku ejiki) This technique uses powerful kicks and flesh ripping clawing and seizing techniques to end an opponant's aggression. The attacks are powerful and fast fighting with an almost animal like mentality, true masters of this technique and it's parent style can enter a trance like state that puts them on the edge of becoming the tiger and keeping their humanity. *'Tiger Verses Crane' (鶴対虎, Tsuru tai tora): This form uses clawing and powerful kicking techniques common in the Tiger Claw style but also uses the long range kicks and sweeping circular blocks and hand formations that resemble a beak. When used a new practitioner uses the tiger based techniques for attack and the crane for defence. a master however can use both at the same time shifting roles instantly to finish the fight quickly. *'Drunken Tiger' (酔った虎, Yotta tora): Created after a monk who was a master of the Tiger Claw style saw a tiger who had justt had an operation to save it's life. The tiger had recently woken up from the medication to knock him out and was staggering around like a drunk, he spent almost an hour staggering around and swipping at invisible enemies a common side effect of the medicine. The master saw this and thought of how effective the tiger's methods would be in combat, so the master spent years fusing the Tiger Claw style with the Drunken Style of Long Tai Temple several miles north of his home. The style is unpredictable and hard to counter as the user must stagger and purpously fall during certain techniques and act as if they have had way too much to drink. The focus is relativly the same using powerful kicks and clawing techniques but also using staggering kicks and punches designed to set up the next strike and block fluidly. *'Divine Tiger Form' (神聖虎の形, Shinsei tora no katachi): A personal form created by Markus that he teaches to all who learn from him. The form is a fusion of the Tiger Catching Prey form and Red Heaven Form. It uses the techniques used in the Red Heaven Form (mainly kicks with punches and elbows throwing in for confusion) and the clawing and seizing techniques from the Tiger Catching Prey form. This is one of Markus' personal favirote forms and can be devastating when used with the right application of strength. *'Divine Tiger Steals God's Wine' (神の虎神のワインを盗ん, Kami no koshin no wain o nusun) Another of Markus' creations and another of his favirote forms. This form fusing Red Heaven Form with the Drunken Tiger form, it like Divine Tiger Form uses the techniques from Red Heaven Form with the drunken staggering, clawing and seizing from the Drunken Tiger form. The technique is highly effective on groups using the staggering and falling to avoid attacks while maintaining great positions for surprise attacks and counters. The form starts off with regular strikes from the Red Heaven form and suddenly switches to wild drunken attacks fusing the two forms into one devastating form. Wise Dragon *'Infinite Dragon' (無限龍, Mugen ryū): A series of clawing and seizing techniques similar to the Tiger Claw style but not as aggressive or forceful, each strike is done in a circular movement to create the emblem for infinity. Each strike is done while a step forward in done. *'Gold Dragon' (金竜, Kin ryū): Gold Dragon is one of the longer techniques in the Wise Dragon style it uses nearly 200 different strikes, blocks and throws attacking the opponant's joins, face and throat with clawing, punching and low powerful kicking. Each attack is done in a circular motion to build mroe momentum to aid the apparent lack of aggression. Soaring Phoenix *'Phoenix Beak' (鳳凰嘴, Hōō Kuchibashi) The user strikes with his hand in crane beak formation (all five didget tips bunched into one point). He then strike at pressure points using circular blocks. *'Flock of the Phoenix' (鳳群, Ōtorigun) This is a pressure point striking technique. It involves the user launching a barrage of Phoenix Beak strikes and accurate elbows at several pressure points and joints. Each strike is done in a circular motion allowing for easy dodges and footwork. Stalking Leopard *'Hunting Leopard' (猟豹, Ryōhyō): A series of strikes using the leopard paw strike (half open palm strike using the ridge formed by folding the fingers at the first phalangeal joint), it also uses low sweeping kicks mimicing the whipping tail of the Leopard. The form also uses a great deal of speedy footwork letting the user dart in and out of combat like a leopard weakening powerful prey. *'Striking Leopard' (印象ヒョウ, Inshō hyō): Unlike Hunting Leopard which relies on hit and run tactics the Striking Leopard form is focused on actual combat as if two leopards fighting voer hunting grounds. It uses the iconic tactic of attacking and defend at the exact same time. By catching the attack and instantly strike back the user can maintain his offensive momentum and beat his opponant down with a series of fast knuckle blows and blinding kicks. Venomous Snake *'Striking Cobra' (目立つコブラ, Medatsu Kobura): The user utlizes a spear hand strike (using the tips of the fingers to strike) attacking eyes, temple and other pressure points to stop enemies in their tracks. He also makes use of stealthy low kicks. The form was famous several hundred years ago as a deadly assassin method of combat. *'Mighty Python' (強大パイソン, Kyōdai paison): The form uses powerful grappling and throwing techniques to break bones and keep an opponant off guard and balance. One technique born from this form is The Deadly Boa a technique that can snap a fully grown man in half. Markus' Techniques *'Demonic Katana Kick' (鬼刀蹴, Onitoushū): Markus thrusts his body at the opponent with accumulated speed, and, using the momentum, delivers a powerful reverse roundhouse from a lower position than his opponent strong enough to push them back. *'Phantom Kick' (幻像蹴, Genzouke): Also known as the Fading Kick (褪色蹴り, Taishoku keri) Used after a strike to the face. Markus ducks down under any counters and swings his legs around in a breakdancing fashion to trip up his opponant and follow up with a front flip axe kick at low altitude (almost touching the ground). *'Ghost Walking' (霊歩く, Rei'aruku): These techniques rely on speed and after images to be used to full effect. **'Technique Four' (技術四, Gijutsuyon): This technique is a simple concept difficult application, Markus runs at high speed leaving a ring of after-images around his opponant allowing him to attack form any angle with little risk of retaliation. *'Double Buster' (重破壊者, Jūhakaimono): Markus' own twist of the buster technique, Markus uses both his fists to strike at two points. This provides a basis for one of his most devastating spells Burning Phoenix God's Secret Art: Four Realm Punch. *'Lightning Stab' (雷刺, Raishi): Despite it's name it is a simple lightning infused forward palm/spear hand strike. The spear hand variation is designed against a joint or limb to deisable it. *'Lightning Storm:' (電嵐, Rairan): A combo of various open hand techniques with various kicks thrown in all infused with Markus' storm based magic. *'Thunder Boxing' (脅威闘, Kyōitō): A series of brutal punches ranging form jabs to uppercuts, all infused with the concussive power of thunder. *'Rising Talon Strike' (上爪打, Kōdzumeda) This attack involves a mix of open palms strikes swift knees all leading up to a rising palm strike to the chin of the opponant. It's commanly infused with lightning from his Storm Phoenix Slayer magic. *'Phoenix Rage' (鳳凰の怒り, Hōō no ikari): This attack involves Markus launching himself and strike with a flying headbutt followed by a sweeping kick then a rising round kick and then a series of kicks with palms strikes and elbows mixed in. *'Rolling Thunder' (巻雷, Makirai): This is an spinning elbow technique that can be done in two ways. The first is a simple spinning elbow strike to the opponant's chin. The second however is a much more extreme version of the first, by spinning at high speeds after a jump and landing the elbow on the top of the opponant's head Markus can cause a small explosion of concussive force. This clears a the area of effect and does serious damage to anyone in it. *'Soaring Ghost Strike' (飛翔霊打, Hishō Reida): Markus launches himself over the target lunching an extended knuckle strike from both fists into the target's shoulders then channeling a low powered version of his lightning into the opponant's body. This disables the arms and opens them up for a final front flip kick to the back of the head. *'Bringer of Storms' (ブリンガー, Buringā): This technique is a simple front flip axe kick with lightning mixed in. The speed and power of this technique give it the effect of a lightning bolt has struck the user's foot as they bring it down (Check animation for demo). **'Storm Leg Vortex' (嵐脚渦動, Rankyaku Kadō): Markus starts the technique like Bringer of Storms. But instead of finishing there he carries on by twisting his body around after impact from the axe kick and kicking down with his free leg. This leads up to a chain of drilling kicks to the opponant's body followed by a double legged roundhouse sending the enemy flying. *'Charge Fist' (電荷拳, Denkaken): Markus charges forward and uses a backfist charged with lightning to send the enemy flying as well as shock them with enough electricity to power a small city. **'Buster of Storms '(破嵐, Haran): Markus charges in and uses a lightning infused version of the Buster technique. Instead of just electrocuting the enemy it also sends them flying back, causing serious internal injuries. *'Lightning Switch Kick' (電転向蹴り, Dentenkōshū): This move is simple in theory but actually very difficult to master. First Markus throws a lightning infused jumping roundhouse kick with his body at an angle, the first kick is thrown to be avoided. As his free leg and kicking leg cross he causes the lightning from the kicking leg to jump to the free leg (which was already lightning infused). After the switch he kicks with his free leg to the side of the opponant's head/neck sending them flying and causing serious damage. *'Lets End This!!: '''First Markus knees his opponant in the gut forcing them forward. He then flips onto their back and does breakdance like spins on their back, once he's spun 6-7 times he pushes himself off them and drops down with a storm infused double foot stomp to the opponant's head. *'Storm Tiger''' (嵐の虎, Arashi Tora): This technique uses lightning's shcoking quilities to their fulliest. First Markus forms hands into a tiger claw formation and charges them with lightning. He then charges forward unleashing a barrage of strikes that hit while the full area of the hand and lower palm, the final strike is aimed at the face and chest at teh same time using the thunder aspect for concussive damage. *'Twister Axe:' (撚糸劉, Nenshiryū) This technique uses the wind aspect of his Slayer Magic. By preforming a Downward Roundhouse Kick infused with wind magic, Markus creates a small flat-ish tornado that hits the enemy(s) infront of him with amazing force and sends them spinning away. To gain more effective damage, range and speed Markus normally jumps in the air when utilizing this technique. *'Vortex Palm' (渦椰裏, Uzura): Markus first focuses a ball of swirling and destructive wind into his palm. After a quick charge forward (with the Lightning Step spell or without), Markus drive the palm into the opponant's chest sending them spinning backwards on a central axis to their body. **'Twin Vortex Palm '(双渦椰裏, Sōuzura): The exact same as Vortex Palm but Markus creates a second ball in his other hand allowing him to hit two opponants at the same time. *'Maelstrom Fist' (渦中拳, Kachūken): Markus creates a drill like effect with the wind aspect of his magic around his fist and forearm. He can then use this to drill through an opponant, wall or armour or grind down flesh, metal etc with a glancing blow. *'Seven Storms' (七嵐, Nana Arashi): This is one of Markus' top unarmed technique. It uses seven different techniques building up in strength and speed. At first the attacks are very stop and start in motion but gradually build up in fluidity and speed. This is normally used on the most dangerous of enemies or large groups. **'One'(一, Ichi): This technique involves defending and attacking at the same time. MArkus deflects an attack away and instantly lands a counter at immense speed. Lightning or thunder is added to create more disruption. **'Two' (二, Ni): This technique is a spinning elbow technique aimed at the stomach. Markus twists around and elbows his opponant in the stomach lightning or thunder is added for some extra damage. **'Three' (三, San): This is a rising elbow to the opponant's chin while still facing away from them. **'Four '(四, Shi): Straight after the rising elbow Markus uses a front flip kick to land another strike to opponant's chin. **'Five '(五, Go): After the front flip kick Markus pushes off the ground using his magic to propel him head first into his opponant. **'Six' (六, Roku): After using technique 5 MArkus mounts the opponant landing a powerful punch to their face. **'Seven' (七, Nana): After six Markus grabs their arm and snaps it with a triangle arm bar. *'Twilight Phoenix Kenpo Ultimate Technique: Kinetic Storm' (黄昏驚異拳法•動態嵐, Koukon Kyōi Kenpō: Dōteki Arashi): This technique uses the basic princibles of kinetic energy and Markus' teleporting spells. He basically teleports around an area surrounding his opponant(s) building kinetic energy up before teleporting above them and driving a powerful storm infused strike transfering all the kinetic energy into the part of his body he's striking with, this combined with the storm magic makes the attack devastating. **'Twilight Phoenix Kenpo Ultimate Technique: Kinetic Meteor Storm' (黄昏驚異拳法•動的流星雨, Koukon Kyōi Kenpō: Dōteki Ryūsei Ame): This is the same as it's parent technique but with the added bonus of fire! Makus does the same as before focusin both fire and storm magic into whatever part of his body he's gonna strike with. He then strike in the same way but causes more damage upon impact and over time due to fire's burning effects. Ellena's Techniques *'Solar Fist' (陽拳, Yōken): A basic magic attack. Ellena focuses magic through her hands creating orbs of light around them, she then proceeds to punch the living daylights out of her enemies with a rapid blur of fists. *'Solar Leg' (陽脚, Yōashi): Basically the same as Solar Fist but with the feet and legs. The attack is faster and stronger than the upper body variation due to the amount of muscles in the legs. *'Lightspeed' (光速, Kōsoku): Ellena uses her light magic to move at near light speed, this allows her for instant strikes and damage output. *'Flash Drive' (閃駆, Senka): This technique uses light's blinding effect to full advantage (unless fighting blind opponants). Ellena first creates a burst of intensly bright light to impair the vision of anyone looking at Ellena. This allows her to use any of her other magic enhanced techniques. *'Solar Buster' (陽破, Yōyabu): This is Ellena's magically enhanced version of the Buster technique she uses her light element to increase the punching power and raw speed to create a massivly delayed effect or a totally unseen and devastating punch. Zero's Techniques *'Remembrance' (記憶, Kioku): Due to the limitless number of mimiced elements & effects Zero can copy with his magic this technique can have an equal number of changes each time it's used. The attack is simple it involves Zero landing several blows to the opponants torso while ducking under any counter attacks. This is followed by a push kick only to be followed by the magic enhanced technique which is a frontflip axe kick. *'Archive the Past' (公文過去, Kōbun Kako): This technique is a close range counter attack. Once the opponant uses a close range spell. Zero instantly mimics and turns the attack back on the opponant, normally Zero spins out of the way of the attack before countering. Armed Techniques Markus' Techniques Personal Techniques *'Buster Edge' (破端, Yabutan): Markus swings the blade with enough force that opponants can be forced back easily. It can be used in a series of strike as well that can batter down defences with little effort due to the weight of the blade and Markus' strength. *'Wing Edge' (翼端, Yokutan): Using his Wind Mover spell along side his sword Markus can create blades made of air that can cut through nearly anything in it's way. Spinning the sword while using this technique before releasing the air blade will create a spiralling blade. *'Storm Cutter:' (嵐のカッター, Arashi no kattā): A set of dynamic strikes with lightning infused along the blade. The idea is even if the blade misses you by even the smallest of distances you'll get electrocuted and stunned. The more shocks the more your body will slow and stop moving for the final blow. *'Charge Up' (充電, Jūden): Markus can use the thunder aspect along with the wind aspect of his magic to boost the speed and power of the sword's slash. The set up for the technique is Markus holds the sword behind his back and charges it with the aspects before swinging it down causing huge damage to anything in it's way. *'Turbulent Winds:' (乱風, Ranpū): This technique works best with a polearm or weapon of equal size. It can be counted as an entirely new style under the armed techniques of Twilight Phoenix Kenpo. It involves spinning strikes attacking form any angle possible, the technique also uses a great deal of the user's body such as spinning the weapon behind the user's back or around the waist. *'Ghost Cut:' (聖霊カット, Seirei katto) When armed with a sword or forming one out of his magic, Markus can cut at lightning speed striking several times in an instant. To start the technique brings the tip of his sword down till it taps the ground then vanishes using his teleport magic and attacks while shifting through. *'Eternal Rampage' (永遠暴れ, Eien abare) This technique is a longer and faster version of Buster Edge, the idea to to do the same as Buster Edge but also land painful slashes across the opponant's body. *'Tower Breaker:' (塔波, Tōnami) This technique is a simple horizontal slash at an enemy but due to the weight of the blade and Markus' strength it creates a massive wall of razor wind that decimates anything in ti's way. The name comes from the first time Markus used it to bring down a stone seige tower. *'Giant Edge:' (巨人角, Kyojin Tsuno) A heavier more destructive version of Buster Edge it uses the weight of the sword with Markus strength to unleash a series of slashes that cut through enemies and leave trenches behind the enemies, making the appearence of a giant's sword cut down the opposition. *'Heavy Spear:' (重槍, Jūsō) MArkus throws The Death Wing at the enemy, due to the weight and Markus' strength it reaches amazing velocity. Even if it misses the target it can cause huge damage to anything it hits causing an explosive releash of the kinetic energy, to recover the blade Markus uses his telekinesis or his speed to dash to it. *'Four Gates' (四門, Shimon): A series of 4 techniques Markus developed during his training. Based on his family style of lightning based kenjutsu with added techniques from the many other styles he learnt. The manuevers use the lightning to increase the power of the attacks immensely allowing for fast cuts and brilliant stuns. **'First Gate' (初門, Hatsumon): This first gate is a defensive technique, Markus swings the blade in a circular motion with enough speed to create a wall of lightning for afew seconds. It also acts as a counter attack as anyone foolish to strike the wall with their fists or any metal weapon will get a nasty shock. Also when used a ox head appears in the wall. **'Second Gate' (秒門, Byōmon): The second technique is a dual attack and defence technique, Markus swings the blade in a way that blocks and attacks at the same time using lightning to enhance the damage. When used a dragon's head appears in the trail of lightning. **'Third Gate' (第三門, Daisanmon): The third technique is the first main attack of the four. Markus stabs forward to fake out the opponent he then twists around their counter to stab up into their armpit. The attack goes up into the neck killing the victim instantly. When started a crane appears behind Markus. **'Fourth Gate' (第四門, Daishimon): The final technique involves Markus stabbing several times in under a second. Finally Markus lands a overhead slash down onto the opponant cutting them in two. When used a tiger's head appears around Markus' hand for the intial stabs and again behind his entire body for the final slash. Falling Sakura Style *'Senbonzakura' (千本桜, lit. Thousand Cherry Blossoms): The main technique of Falling Sakura style. This technique is mainly a set up to the techniques under it. The move requires Markus to move his sword hand and free hand in a circle so they meet in the middle of his body around the stomach region. He places his free hand on the pommel of the sword which suddenly turns into thousands of tiny blades that float through the air around Markus as his target(s). They shardes seem to glow as well as they reflect light, or if created from a lightning blade due to the element. **'Kageyoshi' (景厳, lit. Vibrant Display): This is the main attack technique. Markus directs the shards into a dome around the target(s). He then moves his hand down which causes the shardes to fly at the target cutting and peirceing them till they're either disabled or killed. The Star Talon *'Four Moons:' (四月, Yotsuki) These series of techniques are highly powerful yet very complex attacks. They orginated from a style called Deadly Night Style (致命夜間風, Chimei yakan-fū) which revolves around circular movements allowing for simultanious attack and defence in one single movement, it also utilizes ice magic for added bonus. The main reason it's used with this sword is for the ice based enchantment on the sword. **'First Moon: Deadly Eclipse:' (最初月・致命食, Daitsuki: Chimei Shoku) Markus draws a small circle with the tip of his sword and then makes a quick stab within the now visible red circle creating a red dot. After stabbing directly through the dot and circle he hits his opponant creating a wound the same as the circle and dot he drew in the air (Though the main part of the wound is the stab through the heart). Also after striking the ice magic also freezes from the wound out, so even if the target doesn't die from the strike they'll be frozen solid. ***'First Moon Clear Sky: Grim Reaper Eclipse:' (最初月晴天・死神食, Daitsuki Seiten: Shinigami Shoku) When using this MArkus proforms the same start but uses speed to multiply the number of attacks by an unknown number making it a great crowd clearing technique. He can use it on a single target as well resulting in the same injuries from teh original technique across their entire body. The same effect applies potentually making a nice ice sculpture display. **'Second Moon: Crescent Cut:' (第二月・新月傷, Daini Tsuki: Shingetsu Kizu) This technique is one part illusion and one part deadly slash. Markus uses a sword based illusion that makes it appear that his technique is moving in slowly as if setting up for a powerful technique. In reality his attack is going at immense speed that the cut has a delayed effect, the resulting wound is a crescent shaped wound that reaches from the base of the neck and through the chest to the stomach. Upon contect the victim is frozen solid from the inside out creating a layer of frost on the skin and clothes. ***'Second Moon Clear Sky: Crescent Edge:' ((第二月晴天・新月角, Daini Tsuki Seiten: Shingetsu Tsuno) This move can clear a group of surrounding enemies in one slash at such speeds the resulting effect is delayed by several seconds. It can also clear a hall of enemies in a single slash with the same results. The only draw back is that the illusion aspect is lost, though the freezing effect remains. **'Third Moon: Lunar Thrust:' (第三月・太陰刺す, Daisantsuki: Taiinsasu) This technique looks simple but it's both deceptive and deadly. Markus lunges forward to drive his sword through his opponant but he moves so fast that be creates an after-image so he can attack from behind landing a series of 5 stabs through the chest. This also freezes the opponant like all the other techniques. However this one causes the target to shatter into chunks of ice. **'Fourth Moon: Blood-Red Moon' (第四月・真紅満月, Daishitsuki: Shinku Mangetsu): This is the deadliest technique of the Four Moons. Markus slashes the ground creating a dust cloud this sets up any unsuspecting opponant for the attack which includes the First and Third Moons with a seires of twirling slashes. This attack is perfect for large groups and can freeze them solid causing them to shatter into thousands of ice chunks. The Death Wing *'Four Suns:' (四陽, Shiyō) Taken from the Blazing Day Style. This style uses high speed and powerful attacks, it also involves fire based sword magic hence the name. Masters of this style can cut enemies with the heat of the sun itself leaving nothing behind but ash. Due to the fire enchantment on Death Wing it is the prefered blade for this set of techniques. **'First Sun: Blazing Flare:' (最初の太陽・燃えるフレア, Saisho Taiyō: Moeru furea) This technique is a quick cutting attack with no follow through meaning it only strike the target point and returns to it's original position. The fire element of the style is added as well to set the opponant alight or seriously burn them. It also makes a great technique to launch a fireball. **'Second Sun: Burning Point:' (第二太陽・燃え点, Daini Taiyō: Moeten) A simple stab with a super-heated blade. The attack doesn't cause the opponant to bleed out as the wound is cauterized but it does cause incredibe pain and if used in a fatal area it can kill in a very clean manner. **'Third Sun: Thermal Lance:' (第三太陽・熱槍, Daisan Taiyō: Netsuyari) Similar to Heavy Spear but with fire! When throw the entire blade is coated in super hot fire, upon impact instead of a burst of knietic force it instead releases a combination of that force with fire both burning and smashing anything in it's way. **'Fourth Sun: Nova Sword:' (第四太陽・新星剣, Daishi Taiyō: Shinseiken) This technique is dangerous even for Markus. First Markus must focus an amazing level of fire into the blade making it glow white, he then spins the blade around his body and hands building up for flame and kinetic force. After creating enough heat and energy the atmosphere around the blade begins to distort and ripple. Markus then preforms a butterfly twist technique and slashing down at the enemy when finishing the twist. This sends a huge wall of white flame at the opponant(s), the draw back is that the heat is so great Markus' forearm gets severly burned and during the twist he can burn more of his body. Ellena's Techniques Trivia *The lightning Switch Kick is based of a technique dubbed The Guyver Kick made famous by martial arts actor Scott Adkins *The Phantom Katana Kick can be shown here where Yellow fights the red and white twin in the Yellow Trailer for RWBY. The white twin is the one who uses an example of Phantom Katana Kick style technique. *As stated on Markus' page the style is based on Jeet Kune Do, Five Animals Kung Fu (Tiger, Crane, Dragon, Leopard and Snake), Capoeria, Lethwei (Brumese version of Muay Thai), Taekwondo, Boxing, Ninjutsu and Aiki-Jujutsu with elements of Drunken Kung Fu. I've tried to emulate each fighting style as best i can. He also utilizes a stance similar to Bruce Lee's. With a sword his style emulates chinese swordmanship and Kenjutsu with self made techniques. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Fighting Style Category:Caster Magic